Alpha beta
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko." SessXKag **Alphabet Challenge**
1. Abapical

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

_A/N: Part of Dokuga's 'Alphabet challenge.' This Fic can also be found on Dokuga site. This is a series of One-shot collections. Ratings will go from K-M. I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

><p><em><strong>1<strong>__**st**__** prompt: Abapical: Lowest point**_

_-Western Lands- (Sesshomaru's study) _

Sesshomaru could swear he was about to lose his mind. Here he was calmly sitting at his desk going over papers and disputes that needed to be addressed within his lands whether it be over lands and whatnot and here he was landed this….this issue that need not be addressed at all! Surely there was a way around this.

Allies, advisors, lower lords even were starting to badger him that he needed to find a mate. He needed an heir. In order to make sure the lands stay secure and in their hands. His hands. His half-breed brother could not be allowed to rule. Inuyasha had already mated Kikyo—a pup on the way. This made everyone uneasy. Had anything happened to Sesshomaru who was to rule then? He had no mate. He had no heir. The council would never let him adopt a pup, or have one trained to rule even if he belonged to a court member.

He had told them no demoness was suitable and he thought the problem was solved. But no….council and advisors had said then we have found a solution and she will be your mate. Sesshomaru had been enraged so much so he was about to go 'all-demon' on the court's council (and that would've been very bad). He saw Jaken walk in and sighed.

"Milord?" he asked carefully. He was not in the meeting. He had to watch the brat Rin and currently was adorning a flower tiara that Rin demanded he wear around the palace. Oh his reputation had certainly fallen but no one dared say anything. He was, after all his lords most trusted and oldest advisor/follower.

"…This Sesshomaru is forced to and must find a Miko and mate her Jaken. Do you know of any powerful ones with the same caliber as Midoriko? This Sesshomaru can think of none. But apparently the council has found me one." He looked irritated as he thought of having a human for a mate. He knew if he said he'd have a demoness the council would overrule his decision.

Jaken could swear his ears were ringing. First it was the human brat Rin and now this? He was demanded to mate a Miko? Or he'd lose his lands to the unruly Inuyasha? Thank goodness the Hanyou didn't have this knowledge yet! Oh how would they fix this? Surely his great and terrible lord had reached his Abapical!

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: <em>_The word "alphabet" came into __Middle English __from the __Late Latin __word __alphabetum__, which in turn originated in the __Ancient Greek __from __alpha __and __beta,__the first two letters of the __Greek alphabet__.__ And what better way to incorporate this into an Inuyasha fanfic? Please read and review! thanks!_


	2. Babeldom

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2<strong>__**nd**__** prompt: Babeldom: a confused sound of voices**_

_-Inuyasha's forest- _

Kagome Higurashi had just come out of the well with a new bag of fresh supplies from the future. As usual Inuyasha was not there to greet her….she hadn't expected him to though and she half-dragged the bag. He was busy with his new mate. It was cute really. To see him fussing over Kikyo—now alive due to the wish on the Shikon and Naraku's recent death. Surely things would start to become more peaceful. Now they would only have to deal with lower-level demons, ones that Inuyasha could deal with easily with his powerful sword.

She shook her head as she started making her way to the village. Everyone would probably be at Kaede's hut waiting for her. Inuyasha was building his own hut for his family now that she thought about it. She smiled wryly. She had always thought it would be her that would be standing with Inuyasha and starting a family with him, but his heart only held Kikyo. It would always hold Kikyo no matter how much Kagome cried and she would just have to get used to it.

She hadn't been there for the mating ceremony that the entire village had taken part in. They had been so thrilled. It didn't matter if it was a taboo-ed relationship (Miko with a demon). She didn't think she could enjoy such a party. Hearing everyone congratulate the happy couple and wish them luck and happy memories for the future. No, she had gone home for the weekend making some excuse which only Sango noticed was a lie. Even Sango knew it stung just a little for now. It would get better.

Almost to the village she heard hooves of horses maybe? She turned to see a few horses coming this way fast and wondered what the urgent message was. On the horses were uniformed demons probably from some palace and they were on their way here? She shrugged and continued on her way thinking nothing of it.

Reaching Kaede's hut she saw the same horses outside and heard voices inside. Yes everyone was inside the hut and she heard Inuyasha's loud gruff voice arguing about something and everyone else had confused voices? Had something happened while she was away? What was with all the Babeldom? Sango's voice was concerned still a bit firm?

"Hey everyone. I'm back. What's going on?" Kagome started cheerfully.

Everyone turned around to look at her. "Oh Kagome-chan. We hadn't expected you…why are you here so soon?" Sango said. Kagome looked confused. This was the exact day, appointed time she was supposed to be here. Why was everyone confused?

"You are Lady Kagome, Miko of the Shikon-no-tama?" one of the soldiers (Kagome assumed) spoke up and bowed to her, a sign of respect.

"Err..I hai…" Kagome started slowly. "…..What was going on?"

"Well Lady Kagome…." Miroku started. "….I don't know how to tell you this…."

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	3. Cardioid

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** prompt: Cardioid: Heart-shaped**_

"Yes tell me what exactly Miroku?" Kagome asked him slowly. The whole room was full of people just looking at her like they held a secret of some sort and it was starting to irritate her. She dropped her bag with a thud on the ground and told the soldier to stop bowing at her. What was she? Some type of royal?

"Kagome-sama you have….there's a letter for you here." Miroku started in a calm voice. He decided to be the voice of reason for now. Inuyasha wasn't being rational…well when they were speaking earlier. He always had an insult or two to spare. Sango? Well she was about to reach for her boomerang (which made the demon guards uneasy) before Miroku decided to take control of the situation-and Kagome just had to step in now didn't she? She was after all the topic of discussion.

"Oh?" Kagome said walking closer to him and stepped closer taking her shoes off and stepping up by the fire pit (the middle of the hut) "…and where is it from?" she started. It was in Miroku's hands and he sighed handing it to her. Well they hadn't broken the seal so that meant they hadn't read it….so why was everyone so uptight?

She took it and saw that it was the western seal. _'Sesshomaru? What's he want from us? And so sudden?' _Kagome thought as she rubbed a finger over the seal. Sighing she opened it. It was an invitation to the palace….some type of annual festival? Where many lands-higher and minor lords would be attending too. They were all invited…_even Inuyasha?_

"It's an invitation for all of our tachi." Kagome started slowly sounding confused herself. Odd It'd been months after Naraku's death and Sesshomaru hadn't once considered speaking to them or even visiting. So then?

"My Lady." The solider started slowly hoping he wasn't interrupting. Their lord wouldn't have it to be rude or insult the new lady. He had heard of the Miko's great powers—and although the general of the western army was considered dangerous, he didn't want to experience a Miko's wrath of purification powers.

"Hai?" Kagome said. He bowed which made Kagome raise an eyebrow.

"I won't have it!" Sango cut in rudely. The demon glared and she glared right back. She knew what this was about. Demons were all always so predictable. Inuyasha knew too no wonder he had created such a ruckus.

The general sighed inwardly. How could this heart-shaped pretty face demon slayer by the name of Sango order him around? He was from lord Sesshomaru's army! And he was the one giving them.

Kagome shrugged and opened the letter preparing to read it aloud if she had to.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks.<em>


	4. Dapocaginous

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>4<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Dapocaginous: Mean-spirited; heartless**_

_-Kaede's hut- _

Kagome had read the letter to herself. It didn't seem so bad to her. She didn't know why everyone was making such a big deal. Sesshomaru had invited everyone, quite oddly in fact, to a festival at his palace. Maybe it was Rin's doing? Kagome always heard that she was missing her 'Kagome-sama' and this was a good way to meet her. Shippo missed her company too.

"So we'll go? It might be rude and make Sesshomaru look bad if we didn't." Kagome said slowly.

"Since when have you cared what happens to that bastard?" Inuyasha said clearly upset. He didn't want to go to some fancy ball and meet with fancy overdressed court members. Hell even ladies might try and flirt with him-so he was definitely taking Kikyo to ward off women.

The general and the soldier growled lowly. Younger lord/brother to Sesshomaru-sama or not, they would not have Inuyasha insulting him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at their audacity but didn't say anything and just muttered a 'keh'. No need to fight them for now.

Then Inuyasha coolly asked the guards a question they didn't have an answer to. "Sesshomaru is the most meanest, cruelest demon, a human-hating killing machine. Why would he invite a group that his people, and he hates more than anything? Mikos, Monks, A demon slayer and me?"

_-Sesshomaru's Study- _

"Milord?" Jaken said bowing as he walked into the study. "…..the invitation (s) has been sent out to everyone." Sesshomaru, his back turned towards the large window in the study nodded. Jaken bowed and left quickly. His lord was thinking and he could tell that he still hadn't gotten over the fact that his soon-to-be mate would be arriving.

It didn't matter. He had to put up with her for a few years….have an heir and then she wouldn't be needed. He wasn't completely heartless though. He'd keep her around the palace for banquets to present as western lady. That is if she wanted to stay after he was done with her. He didn't have time to love anyone. The western council didn't need to know this though. They would have his head if they knew of his plans.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! Thanks.<em>


	5. Ecardinate

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>5<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Ecardinate: Without hinges**_

_-Kagome- _

She was quietly reading Sesshomaru's so-called invitation still wondering what the heck? If it was bad she wasn't going to read it aloud. Everyone was silent (and this made her nervous) as she bit her lip, everyone giving her time to read the card. Kagome found this odd since everyone should be talking, Inuyasha yelling the guards weren't wanted here but….They were giving her time, they were giving her respect until she was ready to speak. And again she got that 'royal' feel even Inuyasha was fuming silently in a corner-looked like the general's death glares worked.

The card was really fancy not something, she was sure, Sesshomaru would've picked out himself. She wondered who was in charge of decorations at the palace. It was too lacy for her taste. But who was she to choose what should be done at the palace? Or what stationary should be used? She was no lady and certainly not Sesshomaru's lady.

She opened the card which said that the inu-tachi were invited to a weekends celebration/festival which this time was being held at the western palace. She looked up at the general and the other soldier and said, "So what's the catch? What's Sesshomaru want from us?" she said.

"My Lady, the lord wants nothing. Just for your tachi to join the rest of us during the festivities." The general said. Which was true in what he knew or was told. Seemed like an innocent card, a frilly one-but innocent all the same.

"So then why am I the special guest everyone wants to meet?" Kagome asked slowly pointing at the bottom of the card. "….Are Miko's special guests then?" he shook his head. Kagome knew there had to be a reason why Sesshomaru wanted them there. Was it the Shikon she was wearing? Were they in any danger? That the tachi needed extra protection?

You're brain is Unhinged! She is **NOT** going! Inuyasha yelled at the guards and pulled out his sword. She's part of my pack and as Alpha what I say goes! She's my mate and as her mate I am telling you…." Inuyasha stopped suddenly as the general's voice made his blood run cold….knowing now why Sesshomaru must have made him a general in his army.

"Lady Kagome is not your mate." He said icily. He wasn't going to be reduced to violence….certainly not in front of their new lady. What kind of impression would that give her highness?

"Sadly both are ecardinate." Miroku whispered to Sango who nodded sighing that she agreed.

"We heard that…" the both said still glaring at each other.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	6. Facinorous

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>6<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Facinorous: atrociously wicked**_

_-Rin- _

Sesshomaru-sama was troubled and she knew it. She could see it in his eyes. But what was so wrong? They were having a huge party soon so he should be happy right? Maybe someone was coming and he didn't like them? In any case she just had to ask. Jaken-sama was looking for her and she had 'disappeared' but she didn't feel guilty.

She padded her way to his study and was about to knock the door when she heard voices. Some of which she recognized. From court…male demons she disliked. What was that word Jaken-sama used a few times? Fa…faci…ahh! The word was "_Facinorous". _He said those demons were wicked bad. They could put bad ideas into others heads and she didn't want them to put bad ideas into her Sesshomaru-sama's head either!

_-Voices inside- _

'_Quite sad indeed.' A voice said sighing feeling the pain Sesshomaru must be going through. _

'_To mate with a human' one voice said disgustingly. _

'_Truth is you should just use her for your purposes and be rid of her.' Another said._

'_How could the council be so cruel to you Sire?' a younger demons voice said. _

'_Yes you cannot ruin your reputation milord' A females voice said. _

'_Young Rin-sama must be appalled that you, should mate with someone lower than yourself.' Another females voice said. _

_-End voices- _

She was shocked as she heard everyone speaking, her hand on the doorknob. A human woman? She opened the study door then looking at everyone without fear, "Rin will have a new mama?" she asked timidly. Every demon turned to look at her then.

Now wasn't really a good time for young Rin to be here…

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. <em>


	7. Gad

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>7<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Gad: wander about idly.**_

_-Rin- (doors of the study) _

"Sesshomaru-sama." She said walking in slowly. She stared straight into his amber eyes, not afraid of the other demons in the room. True she was worried and afraid long ago, but since she was living in a palace of demons, and had the protection of Sesshomaru (actually it was his wrath for other demons who dared touch 'his ward') she felt safer. This was a deal with a new mommy-and she hadn't been told about any new female her father figure was thinking about being his mate, she always thought he didn't care for anyone like that. But perhaps it would be okay? Well he had to have her approval of course. Couldn't have any human woman take control like she was the best.

"Rin-sama." Everyone said acknowledging her standing and bowing slightly. Human she might be, but she was Sesshomaru's ward. His wrath was something no one wanted.

"Rin will have a momma?" she repeated ignoring everyone.

"You'll finally have someone to take care and love you." He said sitting back down, and the rest followed suit. The females took in Rin-sama's eyes and knew she was going to be difficult. What orphan wanted a new mother? No matter how kind, things would be different.

"Who is it? Someone picked for you?" Rin asked wisely. She knew. People thought she was a kid—but she observed and absorbed everything that went on at the palace, who was doing what and when. Like this female sitting here in front of her. A lady of the western court she was, but did her mate know she was cheating on him? With a better looking male demon? and that she was going to leave him soon? Or the general that walked her here to the study, planning an attack without Sesshomaru-sama's permission? The cook was pregnant with a holy monk's baby? Yes a lot happened here in the western palace.

"This Rin wants to meet her. Take me to her Sesshomaru-sama." She said in a firm voice. She didn't want to embarrass him with asking '20 questions' about this female in front of his subjects rather she'd like to meet this female in person to see if she was worthy.

_-With the Inu-tachi- _

It was getting late and the tachi/generals sat around the fire cooking and eating in a clearing by the village. The weather was so nice today. The general was making mental notes as he sat down.

Inuyasha: might be a problem once they got there—maybe put him in the dungeons while the group was there.

Sango/Slayer: hide the boomerang weapon away while she was there.

Miroku: guards trailing him. They heard rumors that he was a hentai.

Kagome-sama: Needed a change of clothes and no Miko's bow in her arms all the time.

"No." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. What was wrong with everyone? "….the bastard (growls at this) might be doing this because 'he wants to' but we can't be sure that he's for real!" Inuyasha said in an exasperated voice. Surely his tachi knew Sesshomaru well enough to know that _something _was up.

Why wereboth of his high generals here then? Demanding that they come with them? Kagome….a lady? She was just Kagome-his friend and would shortly not be the alpha female. He was mating Kikyo. So Kikyo would become alpha female. But she was still his! His responsibility.

Everyone wanted to go though. He was outnumbered-humans were curious creatures and no one had seen Sesshomaru's castle before. He sighed then narrowed his eyes.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said turning to see where he was looking.

"Wandering about idly have you? Lost your way?" Inuyasha said getting up and pulling out his sword. He wasn't wanted here. Damn bastard had the nerve to show his face now?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said jumping up suddenly in a panicked voice. Surely he was going to die today. His guards weren't going to listen. They'd kill Inuyasha just to protect Sesshomaru and Rin…she was here too.

"Sit."

**(BOOM!)**

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	8. Hamartiology

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>8<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Hamartiology: Study of sin**_

_-Clearing- _

There was silence in the air as everyone was tensely awaiting for what? Action? Blood? Fighting between brothers? Alas there was none as something made the generals stand down. Maybe Sesshomaru's scary look? Or his presence? They bowed respectfully.

Sesshomaru walked closer, Rin close behind him. Why were they here? Was one of these ladies her new mommy? He stopped as Rin appeared from behind. She smiled when she saw the group. These were her friends! "Shippo-kun!" she said smiling with her toothy grin. "Kagome-sama!" she said.

"Don't…call…Kagome…a….lady…for.. the… thousandth time!She's just Kagome!" Inuyasha gritted out. These demons were getting on his last nerves.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru ignoring Inuyasha then and asked "Which one is this Rin's mommy?" Then she pointedly looked at Kagome and Sango. The both turned pale as Miroku coughed. What was going on? No one noticed Inuyasha's face getting redder with anger or Kikyo's gasp of shock, a hand covering her mouth.

"Hn."

"**WHAT? WHAT THE !$%#$^#$%%#$%!"** Inuyasha yelled preparing to charge at Sesshomaru for his audacity to stop and visit them. Was that why they were invited? He had some inner motive? "…..you can't have either of them!" he said.

Kagome turned pale as she looked at Miroku for help. "Sango will kill you when you least expect it with that weapon of hers….forget her profession?" Inuyasha started then continued.

"And it's Sinful. A sin for you to mate a Miko Sesshomaru….**AND YOU KNOW IT**!" Inuyasha said gruffly as he put his sword away. No one was attacking each other so there was no need to swing a sword at anyone. "…..Didn't your mama ever teach you to study _Hamartiology" _

"This Sesshomaru assumes you received his invitation Miko?" he said.

"Ha…Uhm Hai…Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	9. Ignescent

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>9<strong>__**th**__** prompt: ignescent: capable of emitting sparks; of a volatile mood**_

_-With Kagome- _

She had told Sesshomaru she had gotten the invite but he was acting strange, come to think of it everyone was acting strange. Rin had appeared and she had declared someone was her mother? Where had she gotten that idea from? Sesshomaru would surely lop someone's head off if they had even suggested that. A human for a mate? She could swear she would see bodies start to fall. It was a curse word for demons. Come to think of it, Inuyasha was right. Even Sango had said it was a sinned relationship.

So then why would Rin even suggest…maybe Sesshomaru just needed a tutor for the time being? She sighed looking up from the invite she was holding. Everyone was tense like they were frozen. Sheesh. Demons had no sense of humor.

Miko's and Demons clashed after a while-not to mention had different powers. Not one demon would be able to control or handle the power she had unless….unless they had the same caliber as Sesshomaru….err…oops. she stared at the ground. She started to feel uncomfortable and said, "Why don't we….why doesn't everyone just sit down and we can talk this over?" Kagome said in a calm voice trying to sooth everyone's temper.

"Hn."

"Keh!"

"As you wish Lady Kagome." The guards said bowing at her.

"I said she ain't a LADY!" Inuyasha said huffing and crossed his arms.

"Sit!"

**(boom!) **

And the rest sat down around the fire which had reddish colored sparks coming from it. No one said anything for a moment and then things started to feel weird.

"So…our tachi is invited to your palace Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome started carefully.

"Indeed." He said.

"Why the sudden change of heart? Err…I mean change of decision?" Kagome said changing her words. It wouldn't do for her to say something negative about his heart. Inuyasha came to and Kagome raised her eyebrow and he sat down against a log quietly. He didn't want to be sat again.

"Sesshomaru-sama wants to invite you and this Rin wants you all to come!" Rin said sitting next to Sesshomaru.

"Rin honey, what was all that mommy stuff earlier? uhm who is your mommy?" Kagome asked carefully not looking at them.

"Rin says that you are my new mommy! Sesshomaru-sama's demon council told him to but this Rin thinks that he really likes you because he did not complain at all!" she said cheerily.

'….'

Kagome coughed turning pale, Sango gasped, Miroku raised an eyebrow and Inuyasha?

Well…Inuyasha was on fire and sparks of anger and jealousy in his eyes (think anime style)

"Actually both are _ignescent_….Inuyasha and the fire." Miroku said sighing poking at the fire with a stick. This was going to take a while.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	10. Jactancy

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>10<strong>__**th**__** prompt: jactancy : boastfulness**_

"Well then? What 's the matter?" Rin asked cutely from where she was sitting. Close to Sesshomaru—here she felt safe. She didn't like the silence of the group. And here everyone seemed so happy earlier. Then what was the problem?

"No way! No way in hell's name can you take Kagome away from me! I found her first. She's my friend, my responsibility. How can I trust you won't dump her in some ditch after you've gotten what you wanted? You don't give a shit about anyone! Except that Rin girl. Someone to protect huh? Does she even know that you're such an…." But Inuyasha was cut off by a sharp voice, Kagome's. "Inuyasha!"

But Inuyasha continued, "You can tell your damn council to shove their damn problems up their…." But he was cut off again.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said sternly. He knew this was going nowhere fast. They had child ears here and using profanity (although Shippo had heard enough from Inuyasha) wasn't something anyone needed to hear.

Kagome sighed not having the energy to sit him. He was just looking out for her. She didn't want to go with Sesshomaru. Why did demons, especially these Taisho brother's always know what was best for her?

"Kagome-sama perhaps a word with you?" Sango said needing to pull her away from this situation for a moment. She didn't want her to pass out from shock-that might make Sesshomaru angry or look bad (and her not knowing why she cared what Sesshomaru thought). Kagome wasn't his mate or anything. "…..Kikyo maybe you should come too…" Sango said as an afterthought. The girls walked their way over to the trees, out of earshot of every demon.

"Sango. What's going on here?" Kagome said. Inuyasha was pissed? Sesshomaru wanted a human mate? Rin saying that Kagome would be her mom? Sango was….and Kikyo….

"I can't be his mate! Why is everyone so calm about this except Inuyasha? Why it seems as if you want me to go with him or something." Kagome said whispering.

"Surely he can't be that bad….I mean he tried to kill you once or twice but other than that he seems like a pretty decent guy." Sango started.

'…..'

"Surely Kagome, my re-incarnation you can handle him if he gets out of hand. I shall teach you better and stronger ways to purify a demon if need be." Kikyo said.

'….'

"Why is everyone okay with this? Did the western council brainwash or blackmail everyone?" Kagome asked.

_-With the guys- _

"Keh. Bastard she'll purify your ass when you least expect it. She's as dangerous as Sango. Don't underestimate her. She can take down the strongest demon. I'm betting Kikyo will show her a thing or two before she leaves." Inuyasha said bragging about 'his Miko's abilities'.

"Leaves? To where?" Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Yeah she's going home after the jewel is finished. What purpose does she serve if she stays? She has no real family here, no mate—only friends. I'm with Kikyo and the houshi here will probably marry Sango." Inuyasha said shrugging. "…..Even she says that she'll only be in the way." Inuyasha said thinking nothing of it.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said sounding upset. Kagome would leave them forever?

"Kagome said she's probably going to get together with a guy named Hojo when she goes home. He really cares for her, brings her gifts when she gets sick." Inuyasha said. The general looked at his lord for a reaction. Surely this Hojo male needed to be taught to keep away from their lady Kagome or else.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha incredulously. What was he doing? Boldly boasting and talking about Kagome like..like he was selling her image so any male could be interested in mating her? If he was trying to make Sesshomaru jealous of Hojo it wasn't working…..

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! Thanks!<em>


	11. Keck

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge * _

_**A/N: Please read my note at the end of this chapter. Thanks.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>11<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Keck :To retch; to feel disgust**_

"Hojo? Hojo…. Who is he? Kagome's intended mate?" Rin asked repeating his name. She was happy one minute and then worried/nervous the next. Would this Hojo person take lady Kagome away? Miroku coughed again and was about to speak up on behalf of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't look amused though. He looked like he wanted to tear Inuyasha into shreds, in a calm and sophisticated way of course.

Sesshomaru remained sitting knowing that his generals could take care of this petty 'issue' that was Inuyasha. Although why should they have the honor of ridding the world of Inuyasha? That was his job. Hnn…the houshi looked like he was about to say something.

"So from what I gather is that you sent lady Kagome an invitation expecting every one of us to be present at your gala/social event." Miroku started only to be cut off by Inuyasha.

"Keh. No one wants to come to your party. Go home. And get a better decorator while you're at it. The invite is really girly and frilly with lace. " Inuyasha said scoffing and shuddering at the 'horrible' thought and crossed his arms.

"…..This, arranged by the western council who even hold jurisdiction over you." Miroku said. Then was cut off by Inuyasha again.

"Who cares what a bunch of old fossils think or do?" Inuyasha said smirking. Finally some people who could tell Sesshomaru what to do or how to act! Miroku frowned at this shaking his head.

"Hnn…"Sesshomaru said. The generals frowned not liking his attitude. True the council were old and strict somewhat, but they were wise and who was this pup to judge them? And in telling milord who his mate was going to be? Speaking of his mate, Lady Kagome, where was her highness? They were in unfriendly demon territory and she should not be alone.

_-Girls- _

"Okay yeah…but it is an innocent invite after all, no harm done." Kagome said looking at it. She would never understand Sesshomaru. The girls sighed as they walked back towards the campsite. She appeared before them, Sesshomaru turned to look at her and the generals said something which made Inuyasha raise an eyebrow.

"Lady Kagome." They said bowing.

"Okay I've had it with the 'lady' stuff? What's up with you people calling Kagome like she's royalty?" Inuyasha said rudely pointing at her.

"Lady Kagome-lady of the west, Sesshomaru-sama's mate-to-be. Do not point at her ladyship." They said in unison. Sango and Kikyo looked at each other.

"Yes!" Rin said happily clapping her hands together. This was great. No Hojo to worry about it!

'…'

There was dead silence and Inuyasha turned around and retched making disgusting sounds. He turned around and glared at Kagome. "What? What? What the hell is going on? You and him? Kagome when in the seven hells did you have the hots for him? You can't be his mate! You're…You're…" but nothing came out. He couldn't say Kagome was his. He had decided upon Kikyo.

Kagome was speechless as she just stared at the generals, at Inuyasha and then her eyes rested on Sesshomaru-whose expression told her nothing. Damn.

"How dare you do disgusting things in front of her ladyship! And do not glare at her." the generals said.

"Hnnn…" Sesshomaru said.

'…_..'_

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: I thought I might make a few things very clear about this fic before I start the next chapter or have to answer more questions about this fic … Otherwise this chapter would've been up sooner lol….This is a challenge I took from the fanfic website called Dokuga (Sesshomaru X Kagome site) I also write there under the same pen name. <em>

_The name is called: "The Alphabet Challenge" In other words they are prompts where the word is given ex. (Prompt 1: A-Abipical) and (Prompt 2: B-Babeldom) and I could interpret this as I wished whether it is in a story format, a series of one-shots etc….and I meet the word limit on Dokuga. _

_Prompts usually are not supposed to be long…they're usually where you get the point across. And yes I did list this under the genre of romance. Many of my fics Sess X Kag are. I don't think that listing this under any other category like 'Tragedy' or 'Mystery' would be appropriate._

_I decided to post this for the readers on here. Thought everyone might find it amusing. Hope that clears things up. Btw…it's not easy taking these crazy words and developing a fanfic out of them. I appreciate all the reviews and positive feedback I'm getting from this fic. Please read and review! Thanks. _


	12. Lief

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>12<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Lief : soon, gladly**_

_-Inuyasha's pov-_

"Keh. What makes you think she's going to listen to you people?" Inuyasha said smirking at Sesshomaru. It didn't matter what rubbish they spouted from their mouths. He was 100 percent sure that Kagome wouldn't listen to what they were saying and that they were lying to her. Sesshomaru and Kagome? He didn't know his half-brother told jokes. Keh. What was he worried about? And those guards/generals whatever believed Sesshomaru? Well they had to he supposed, otherwise it would be 'off-with-their heads' for disobeying their lord.

_-End Inuyasha's pov- _

It was then Miroku decided to be brave and speak up. "With all due respect to you and uhh… you're highly esteemed and respected council Sesshomaru-sama I wanted to know if Kagome-sama…." But he was cut off by none other than Inuyasha.

"Oi Miroku really? You're going to feed her to the dogs and have her go along with this bastards plan?" he said crossing her arms never noticing the generals that seemed ready to pull out their weapons and do away with Inuyasha, his insulting mouth, prince of the west or not-and also to give their ladyship a peace of mind. She seemed frustrated and unhappy about what to do. Did she not realize it was dangerous to wander along the countryside with this pup Inuyasha who wasn't her mate? And also dressed like_ that_?

"Inuyasha…"Sango said. Her tone was in warning but Inuyasha was too thick-headed to notice. Did he not realize he could not have Kagome tag-along with him for the rest of his life? Didn't Kagome deserve a chance to be happy for a change? He was just being selfish! Okay sure Sesshomaru tried killing her but he had changed, he was now in their group helping them and respected Kagome-chan. And now he wanted her as his mate! How wonderful! She could just see and imagine wedding bells!

Inuyasha glared at everyone, practically pouting. His whole tachi was against him! "Kikyo?" he said turning around. She looked at him sympathetically. Maybe this would be good for Kagome although, Miko or not, a human in a palace full of demons?

"Kagome-mama is coming with this Rin!" Rin said as a final putting her foot down. Who dared argue with her? "….and you can tell this Hojo-man that Kagome is lady of the west and this Rin's western army will hurt him if he tries to take her away!"

'…..'

"So that settles it! We're heading west and will gladly go." Miroku said merrily, his staff jingling in his hand.

"Oi! Wait just a damn second!" Inuyasha said panicking.

One of the generals got annoyed and hit Inuyasha with the back of his sword and Inuyasha saw tiny Shikon-no-tama's floating around his head. "Do not curse in front of her highness." He growled.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said getting up suddenly. It was coming to him. Just as long as the general didn't kill the hanyou. They could do as they wished. He also said, "….Houshi. You think this Sesshomaru would allow harm come to the Miko?" Miroku looked up at him and nodded.

"Uhh don't I have a say in this?" Kagome asked.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	13. Magnality

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>13<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Magnality: wonderful or great thing**_

Kagome didn't know what to say. Here everyone was making decisions and judgments about her…basically about her life! What if she didn't want to be stuck in the feudal era for the rest of her life? And really mate err…marry a future boy? And leave so many modern conveniences there? But then what about her friends here? Kaede had told her the well would indefinitely close if she left…..but if she mated a demon her life-span would change and she could meet her family in the future….so she'd have everyone then. Past and Present. What was she going to….Her thoughts were cut off suddenly.

"A say your ladyship?" the general asked her, clearly he did not understand. Was she not happy as their lord's mate or mate-to-be? Perhaps it was that hanyou that brain-washed her into thinking she'd be a prisoner in the castle! Grrr…..too bad he was of royal blood so he couldn't do anything to the hanyou or it would be 'off-with-his-head'.

The other one (who had hit Inuyasha) was still glaring down at Inuyasha who was sitting on the ground, nursing his wound pouting. Once they got to the castle he was going to make sure to throw him in the dungeons for a while. Pup didn't know how to behave…especially in front of her highness.

"Ah yes a wonderful thing it is to have finally found love isn't it?" Sango said. She was happy for Kagome and wanted this for her. Perhaps for a while she could stay with Kagome and then go back to her village….and maybe be allowed to visit?

"So then we should pack up camp and plan to leave. We are in unfriendly demon territory." Miroku said merrily. "….the Magnality of moving to a safe place is comforting thought indeed."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. What made the monk think he was also moving in? He just wanted Kagome. The rest could do whatever their hearts pleased.

"I…fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look around the castle." Kagome grumbled. Who was to say she had to say yes yet? She wasn't entirely too relaxed about all this.

The group started picking up camp, bags, putting out the fire and they made thier way west. No one in the tachi was really sure what to expect when they got there.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks! I'm going to try and put another chapter up after this. I'm working on a new fic's first chapter right now..Hopefully posted today. Don't miss it! lol :)<em>


	14. Narquois

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>14<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Narquois: Mocking**_

No one was really talking as they made their way west, maybe a comment or two along the way, Sesshomaru and Kagome in the front of the group of course. Inuyasha was grumbling between the two guards while glaring at Sesshomaru's back. Sango was walking alongside Kikyo both hoping demons in the castle were well 'nice' about their professions. One was a demon-slayer and the other a Miko.

Sure they wouldn't dare do anything to hurt Kagome; she was protected by Sesshomaru. And not to mention she was sure that little Rin would throw a fit if anything happened to her 'Kagome-mama' which would make Sesshomaru unhappy and go on a killing spree.

Sango wanted to pull Kagome to the side for a second to talk but perhaps that would have to wait until they rested or they actually got to the castle. She had a plan of action that she was sure Kagome would agree to-thus saying she was happy for Kagome and they should go as soon as possible…..She just wasn't exactly sure it was going to work. "Hey Kikyo. You think we could ask to stop for a…." but she was cut off when everyone in front stopped walking. Well looked like her wishes were answered as she almost ran into one of the generals in front of her.

They had stopped by a lovely spring which had a clearing by it. Perhaps they could rest here for a while? What the girls didn't know that where they were standing were the borders of the western lands. Inuyasha sat, relieved for a second, he was getting tired, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone and Kikyo sat down with him.

Sango walked over to Miroku, a question in her eyes. They talked in hushed tones about something. It seemed important since they gazed sometimes at Kagome then Sesshomaru and then at Kikyo? Kagome walked towards the tree that was over by the spring and stared down at her reflection in the water.

There was a frown on her face. Something was wrong about all this. She should speak with the council once they got to the castle. Surely Sesshomaru was forced into this 'situation' and could not be happy.

Fine she was a Miko and all but didn't any demoness qualify this position? That met the same caliber or almost equal to Sesshomaru's? What was this council thinking? If they were old then didn't have some bias to humans? Were they all Pro-human? Surely there had to have been a vote. Her? She couldn't even purify a small well anything….she sighed at her reflection.

Huh? She looked up to see a few demons coming her way. They were uniformed, with…the insignia of the west? Were they soldiers from the west?

"Well look here boys. A human on the borders of the west…" one said.

"Hmm….one that doesn't know how to dress appropriately…." The other said giving her a look up and down.

Kagome steamed wishing she had powers to purify them on the spot. Wait…these were the western borders? "look you…

"You dare mock this Sesshomaru's intended mate? The Miko of the Shikon-no-tama?" he said icily coming to stand behind her. His look Kagome assumed was pretty scary since the guards bowed lowly with a "Lord Sesshomaru." they all said in unison. Their answer laced with fear.

Feeling shamed and scared slightly they apologized to their new lady with a "My lady." She was a Miko? Great they were going to be purified they just knew it. Kagome was stunned and a bit annoyed. Would everyone just 'assume' that she was indeed going to be the western lady? Feared for her powers?

The guards hoped they would be forgiven because the generals that were with the group right now were highest rank in the army and knew they'd kill anyone, sometimes with or without Sesshomaru's permission.

"Your border guards? I assume?" Kagome started ignoring them. Insolent demons….

"Indeed." He said wondering where she was going to go from here.

"I see. Just teach them to respect humans. Let's just go then." Kagome said already starting to walk back to camp. Insolent demons, male and female in the western castle needed to be taught a lesson it seemed. Mutual respect for all species and man-kind in general. She thought with a firm nod. She wouldn't tolerate misbehavior while she was running the show. Taught proper conduct…

…_**From her.**_

The border guards looked up. She was dropping it? What? Had she been a demoness they were sure they would've received a beating of some sort. Maybe she'd be good for them? Here was hoping…

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	15. Obedible

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>15<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Obedible: docile; capable of obedience**_

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked back to camp in silence wondering what to make of the situation behind them. _'Kagome is unhappy with the castle staff already….the council will be displeased with this Sesshomaru' _was Sesshomaru's thought as they walked wondering if Kagome was displeased with him.

Kagome stopped near a tree suddenly, turned around and spoke up looking Sesshomaru right in the eyes. "Should I expect that same treatment like this from all of your men and your people in your employ?" She asked with a, 'I need an answer now' tone.

"This Sesshomaru assures you this will not happen again. Perhaps it is that manner of clothing you wear? Maybe a Kimono would display you as a royal thus demanding respect, obedience and fear from your subjects?" he said looking at her pointedly. Kagome flushed red. Why did everyone have a problem with her dress? She sighed nodding that it might be for the best. She still wasn't so sure what to make of Sesshomaru. He was being awfully nice to her….it was an odd feeling. He wouldn't lie to her would he? He might be able to sense lying and deceit but she couldn't….she could just guess. He held his hand out to her, sighing she took it.

Everyone bowed as the both walked back to camp. Kagome was trying to get used to this….still raising an eyebrow. "We will now head to the castle." Sesshomaru said in an cold tone. Everyone started getting their things ready and everyone started to head west….no one wanting to really interject or say anything. He had followed Kagome, the borders wasn't a place to be wandering around alone especially the lady of the west? He seemed really irritated about something but it wasn't Kagome. What had happened back there?

Suddenly Inuyasha spoke up, quite rudely. "Feh. Took your two long enough by the woods. What making out already?" he saw them holding hands and felt jealous? Inuyasha said leaning against a tree, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. He didn't like the current situation they were in right now but that didn't mean he couldn't take some advantage of it and throw an insult here and there besides….

**(CLANG!) **

This time it was Miroku's staff that hit Inuyasha across the head.

"%#$^%$$%#! Monk!" Inuyasha said rubbing his sore head. As if the bump from the general wasn't enough. He now had another one to match.

"Perhaps it is wise to not insult royalty while there are so many that may cause harm to you." Miroku said merrily.

'…'

The general hit Inuyasha with the back of his sword again. "I told you to never curse in front of her ladyship and now you try and insult her? and anger milord?"

"You people are CRAZY!" Inuyasha said grabbed Kikyo and made off with her on his back west. He didn't want to walk with the group.

_-Western castle- _

Whispers amongst castle staff. Guards and nobles alike trying to hush anyone they heard talking about 'it'. Ensuring the ones spreading lies would receive punishment. No one was sure if it was true.

"_Did you hear? Milord has found a mate!" the kitchen were saying. _

"_I highly doubt that. He finds no demoness suitable." The maids and lady-in-waiting was saying. _

"_Hopefully she will be able to hold onto her own and not have to hide behind others for protection…his lordship would never mate a demoness who was like a child." the guards were saying. _

"_He's going to be MY MATE for sure. Just have to seduce him!" one demoness of noble birth said smugly. _

"_He's never going to mate you…" a demon said shaking his head. She was just going to get herself killed._

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! Thanks!<em>


	16. Philomath

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>16<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Philomath: lover of learning**_

_-Front Gates- _

No surprise. Inuyasha was there waiting for them with Kikyo. "Feh. Took you long enough." He gulped at the general's threatening look. Okay shutting up now. He'd insult when the annoying pair of them weren't around! (sigh) first thing was to have the doctor here check on his head and Kikyo's condition and see if she was doing fine, her baby seemed almost due. Him telling her she was 'huge' and about to 'pop' was going to land him into getting purified.

Sesshomaru walked towards the gates and they opened. When the group walked through a gong sounded "The lord has returned" Anyone who was outside in the western court would turn and bow towards him. The tachi were impressed.

"I'm going to the hospital wing, come on Kikyo." Inuyasha muttered ignoring nobles and servants alike saying, "Welcome back/home Inuyasha-sama" he should've expected it. They seemed happy to see him…like nothing was wrong….weird.

"Slayer you should come with me, the monk and the kit. My lady you can go with Sesshomaru-sama and Rin-sama." The general said. Everyone left as they were told to meet up for dinner later that evening. Miroku might be many things but he had this odd feeling that the general—the one with blonde hair liked Sango somewhat. It was just an odd feeling and he didn't like it.

"This Rin is going to find Ah-Un!" she said cheerily as she left both Sesshomaru and Kagome alone. The pair watched her walk away.

"Um didn't you say she has studies today? And is now skipping them? In your presence?" Kagome said watching Rin's retreating back.

"Indeed. Rin is a lover of learning new things as she goes. Seems as though it is a human's nature…" Sesshomaru started ignoring Kagome's raised eyebrow that meant 'explain that now.' "…..Perhaps we should continue on into our bedchamber and find you more suitable attire?" he said looking at her state of dress.

Kagome blushed red. How could he even joke about that? He was avoiding the subject fine….for now. The pair made their way up the stairs and into the royal wing. 'So a _Philomath _huh?' Kagome thought as the doors behind them closed. She sat on the bed while she watched Sesshomaru open a wardrobe that was full of kimono's, Yukata's etc. Why did it feel like he was so prepared? Seemed as though she had forgotten about the invite and that she was Sesshomaru's 'mate'.

How to make that into a fact? Surely she couldn't go to a party as a liar right?

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	17. Quackle

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge * _

_A/N: Lime/Lemon. Will be marked._

* * *

><p><em><strong>17<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Quackle: to choke; to suffocate**_

Kagome was watching Sesshomaru as he held a kimono in front of her. Was that for her? Hmmm…"A Party? What oh the….the frilly invite to all of us. The one that Inuyasha didn't like and was laughing at. I thought I told everyone that I would think about it. And tell the council that I'm not sure about you and me yet." Kagome said sitting on the bed staring into space thoughtfully. How could some people she never met saddle her with a demon who tried to kill her? And let bygones be bygones? _'Let's getting mated now honey? Promise I won't hurt or kill you?'_

What if she said no? Would that put Sesshomaru into trouble? That meant Inuyasha was next in line? Oh boy…no wonder the council was severely panicky about it. Inuyasha ruling the western lands. Even she would panic seeing how he took care of the tachi. As a ruler he would have to rule thousands. That meant Sesshomaru needed a mate—one that was about his caliber and that meant he needed an heir. She blushed red as she thought about well….him and her.

"You don't even like me. I'm a human remember?" Kagome said staring at the ground. She didn't notice Sesshomaru sitting down next to her, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist.

"Indeed. A human….but the difference is you are this Sesshomaru's human." He said pulling her into his lap and kissing her neck which made her shiver. "…This Sesshomaru does not approve of your clothing; therefore I shall relieve you of it-never to be seen again. Other males looking at what is mine irritates this Sesshomaru." He made use of it and shredded the outfit with his claws. Kagome in shock. Naked in front of her supposed and said to be 'mate.' She blinked at him as he gave her an innocent 'what?' look.

"Sesshomaru. Give me that kimono now." Kagome said trying to get out of his lap. He shook his head at her saying that she'd have to get out of his lap first. She glared at him saying he wasn't supposed to be the playful sort and was being out of his normal persona. He said he could be playful with his mate if he wanted to. She retorted that he'd have to mate her first to really be his. He smirked at this which made her blink. What had she said?

****Start Lime/Lemon****

He pushed her towards the bed, ignoring her sound of surprise and "Uhh…Sess…" He ran a hand to her side and brushed her breast. She didn't complain. Leaning forward she did the unthinkable. She kissed him….and he responded. Being brave, she started pulling his shirt off. Hey she was naked so he should be too. Too bad she didn't have claws to tear his clothes off.

He helped by taking his own Hakama's off and pulling Kagome under him, looking down at her with a smirk. "Hn. Miko we have found ourselves in an awkward situation of sorts. What to do now?" He brushed her skin, her feeling goose-bumps as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mmm… who would've thought Sesshomaru was so warm?

He slid his finger into her enjoying hearing her voice of pleasure. Moving his finger rapidly he whispered that he wanted her as his, wanted to take her after this, basically asking her permission. Kagome's eyes widened and not knowing how or why she gulped and nodded. It felt different….someone actually wanted her…for her only. Didn't want anything from her. Not the Shikon, not as a copy or as someone's 'woman' because she could see the shards.

Sliding his finger out, Kagome gazing up at him with a hazy expression he positioned himself on her and pushed himself into her enjoying the sounds of her pleasure and satisfaction as he thrust in and out. He released his seed into her and after a while slid out of her. Then he pulled her body close to him and just held her while her breathing returned to normal.

He stood up after a while, wishing he didn't have a dinner to go to, and told her to 'stay where she was for now'. Kagome grumbled she wasn't a dog and where the hell was she going to go anyway? She was sore. Damn him. The pair got up, dressed (Sesshomaru actually helped her) and walked towards the dining hall, bows and good evenings from staff as they passed by.

****End Lime/Lemon****

_-Dining Hall- _

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the hall, arm in arm. Everyone bowed to them, Inuyasha seethed when he saw them touching. He'd never seen Kagome dressed like that before. In such fine silk, a radiant smile on her face.

"Good evening Milord, My lady." One the generals said. The pair nodded, Kagome still smiling radiantly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at this. There was a question in his eyes. Why had the two come in together? Had they met up in the royal wing? Kagome never smiled like that at him! He thought as she gazed at Sesshomaru….and blushed? WTF?

Sango smiled at her friend. She looked happy. "You look lovely Kagome-chan." Sango said waiting for her to sit down with Sesshomaru…at the head of the table. Now actions spoke louder than words as everyone noticed this, however, saying nothing they followed suit and sat down after the royal couple. "Thanks Sango-chan." She said.

The cooks were called and food started coming in, everyone sitting down to eat. "Say Lady Kagome I was wondering what room you were….err…" Then Miroku shut up suddenly seeing that this question could lead to people thinking the wrong thing. He didn't need any guard hitting him across the head for insulting or throwing suggestions at their highly respected and honored ladyship. Seriously these guards needed to take a 'chill-pill.'

"In the royal wing Miroku…." Kagome started, still wanting to speak carefully when Sesshomaru decided to help out causing Kagome to turn and look at him with a, _'what are you doing? You want to cause a fight over the dinner table?'_

"In my chambers…as my mate, lady of the western lands." Sesshomaru said smugly.

Inuyasha started to choke on his sushi as his face became different shades of colors. Kikyo stood and started to hit him on the back and then the general sighed and punched his back (the one that was always hitting Inuyasha on the head) and Inuyasha's color went back to normal.

"**WHHAAAT?" **he yelled. Many demons winced at his tone. Guards tensed at his angry tone. At the ready to attack….just in case.

"Oh really. Sit boy." Kagome said in an exasperated voice.

**(BOOM!) **

"Kagome really." Kikyo said.

"I will not have the hanyou upset my mate." Sesshomaru said clearly to Kikyo. His tone saying he'd get punishment and wasn't going to get special treatment.

"Milord if I may be so bold as to ask….may this general put young lord Inuyasha in the dungeons?"

'…..'

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: You can find more LimeLemons from my other fics 'Wicked' and 'Pink Lingerie' (Sess X Kag) There's about one in every chapter….lol….Please read and review! thanks!_


	18. Rejoinder

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>18<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Rejoinder: sharp and clever answer**_

The general stood where he was not liking the silence in the room, hoping he hadn't spoken out of line with his lord, what was he thinking? Suggesting something like that? About the prince of the western lands Inuyasha-sama? He was no one special, no advisor or high-ranking official to say that Inuyasha-sama be put in the dungeons. Surely he must have lost his mind. But seeing his lady Kagome's soft smile put him somewhat at ease.

"Why you…." Inuyasha said finally coming to from being sat. Damn he hated these beads. And damn that general suggesting that! He glared.

Perhaps not so lucky…the general thought sighing. Looked like he was going to be put in the dungeons instead and lose his position. All the ladies would hate him now….he would have no title.

"ha-ha! You are funny!" Rin said grinning at the general.

Sango looked over at Miroku who shrugged at her. He didn't know what to say or what Sesshomaru's response would be. But he did know one thing….good, loyal and well trained generals were hard to find these days. But this was _Sesshomaru_ so….

"Why are you all after Inuyasha?" Kikyo said in upset voice. They should be used to this.

"Because he has no manners. And we are in a _palace. _Not traveling in the wilderness. He has a reputation to uphold_._" Kagome said dryly. This was all she could say about the matter. It was not her place to make judgments, unless she was asked. She was waiting on Sesshomaru.

There was silence then after a while he spoke. "Hn. General Yushin. Perhaps that would be for the best for now. A sharp and clever thought, that's why you are one of the general's of this Sesshomaru's army."

'….'

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. What?

"How dare you...just because you're lord doesn't give you the right to just make judgments like that and he's your brother!" Kikyo said rising from the table, furious at Sesshomaru not caring who gasped at her rudeness.

"Hn. Miko perhaps you would like to join your mate Inuyasha? To keep him company?" Sesshomaru said.

'…'

"Rejoinder out of both of them no?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: His name is Yushin! (someone asked lol…) Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	19. Saccadic

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>19<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Saccadic: Jerky; twitching**_

_-Late at night- _

It was after dinner time and everyone had probably gone off to bed and getting ready for sleep. Sesshomaru and Kagome had received congrats from some people, some ladies from court envious, some hentai gazes and then there was Sango. Kagome's biggest supporter. She was always there for her friend through hard and good. Through thick and thin. Of course she'd (Kagome) would be in for some serious questioning but she was sure that Kagome knew what she was doing.

She was level-headed and knew what she wanted and where she would find real true love. _'Even if it is someone who tried to kill her twice….whatever makes her happy'_ Sango thought. She would've laughed aloud but this wasn't Kaede's village or them sitting around a campfire in the wilderness, they were in a palace. Proper etiquette was a must.

Sesshomaru rose from the table and held out his hand to Kagome who took it. Sango looked up with a curious expression. So….then that was that huh? and knew it without words. Kagome was happy. No questioning was needed. Her face said it all. And Sango didn't take Sesshomaru to be with another female or cheat on her. His reputation would be at stake-not to mention he along with the other lords of the lands were always under observation to court, their subjects and society. They didn't need a scandal. The rest were about to rise after Sesshomaru to bow when suddenly….

"Oi! Kagome just one question for you. Are you pregnant?" Inuyasha said rising from the table rudely like Kikyo had. This time Hiko, the other general hit him on the head since he was closer and Kagome muttered a sit.

**(BOOM!) **

"$^%$^%$%^%^#$!"

"Pup. Do you not know how to respect the lady of the west at all? And you are swearing in front of her again." Hiko said looking down at him.

"Yushin. Hiko." Was all Sesshomaru said, turned around and took Kagome hand and both walked off arm in arm. He sighed mentally and closed his eyes. They were going to hear about this tomorrow morning. He despised castle rumors.

"Houshi-sama." Sango said watching Inuyasha's unmoving body.

"Come my lady Sango." Miroku said regally as if nothing was wrong and there wasn't any unconscious hanyou on the ground or a Miko who was glaring at Sesshomaru's back and both walked off together to call it a night as well.

"I can't believe this! He wasn't joking!" Inuyasha yelled aloud to no one pulling on the bars. Yes the prison bars. His half-brother bastard had put them in the dungeons. That damn bastard Yushin and the other general with him Hiko had dragged him and his beloved Kikyo to the dungeons to rot! For how long? Even he wasn't sure. He was angry at Hiko. He had thrown Kikyo over his shoulder and carried her like she was a sack of potatoes!

"Hello! Is anyone there! We have been taken against our will! I am royalty here and my Miko mate will…." Inuyasha yelled and cracked his knuckles about to try and pry the bars open. But was cut off with a deep disapproving sigh.

"Young lord. What are you doing? And your mate back there? She is twitching/trembling…is she afraid of me? With all due respect, I will not hesitate to hit you again as much as it hurts me. You are disturbing the peace of the castle and lord and lady will hear you. He will not be pleased. You do wish for your life right? " Yushin said who walked in annoyed with him.

"Yes. What is wrong? Your saccadic behavior is very bothersome. What would all the other prisoners say?" Hiko said, his teeth flashing, a smirk on his face.

_-Sesshomaru's chambers- _

He was sitting on the bed watching Kagome getting ready for bed. "So my mate. This Sesshomaru did not sense or see a fight of any sort. Hmm? She wasn't listening to him.

"Sesshomaru? Did you hear someone yelling?" Kagome said turning around to face him.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	20. Tabescent

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>20<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Tabescent: wasting; shrivelling**_

"I'm sure it was nothing to worry about Kagome." Sesshomaru said walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her. She should not worry about such trivial matters.

"You put him in the dungeons huh? Along with Kikyo." she said as she allowed him to carry her to the bed. She had been so embarrassed when Inuyasha asked her such a personal question. So what if she was with child? Why would it bother him so much? He had Kikyo. He did rub it in all the time. No really, all the damn time. He just strung her along saying she was his. She would waste away as an old lady and he'd still call her his! No allowing her to mate anyone.

"Only until he and the corpse learn to behave and how to speak. I will not allow anyone to disrespect you." he said. Hn…she was wearing blue silk. Very nice. He put her on the bed and started playing with the straps of the gown. "This Sesshomaru likes." He said in a playful manner starting to pull them off.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome started. She could swear Sesshomaru was pouting. He bit down on her straps and tore them causing her to turn around and look at him. Pulling off her blue silk slip he kissed her belly wondering if she was pregnant or not.

"No not yet. but we can change that." Sesshomaru said. Was he looking at her hopefully? Kagome almost rolled her eyes. He was being a perv. He rolled her on top of him and looked up at her. "Mate…." He started and pressed her down onto him causing Kagome to gasp before she could respond. Guy didn't give a girl a warning beforehand did he?

_-Dungeons- _

"Oh I'm dying…I'm wasting away in prison! Shriveling up like a prune! Oh woe is me!" Inuyasha sang banging his head on the bars.

"Young lord are you going to be silent or not?" Hiko said. Damn that Yushin put him on duty and ran off. Hah…he was being smart. Why wouldn't he do that? Inuyasha-sama was annoying. No wonder Sesshomaru-sama couldn't put up with him. But it was not his place to say.

"No! You let me go right now with my mate Kikyo!" Inuyasha said. Hiko sighed and walked further towards the door's entrance trying to block out his voice along with that Miko's shrill one. He was so getting Yushin back for this.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	21. Ubique

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>21<strong>__**st**__** prompt: Ubique: everywhere**_

_**-Dungeons- **_

'_It's no surprise Sesshomaru-sama dislikes young lord Inuyasha-sama.' _Hiko thought still hearing Inuyasha banging on the bars of the cell—that decaying smelling Miko not stopping him. She'd made friends with a female in the next cell. Go figure. As long as they weren't planning a means of escape…he'd let them be. But on the other hand, it wasn't his place to say anything-he wasn't royalty or anything. He was a nobody. His eyes narrowed as he heard Inuyasha curse and threaten their lord Sesshomaru and their lady.

He stalked over to the cell and lifted Inuyasha up by the collar and glared at him, royalty be damned…Sesshomaru-sama was their esteemed ruler. "Don't you ever dare disrespect Lord Sesshomaru or Lady Kagome in front of me. Have you not learned yet? Haven't you been hit one too many times already? He threw him back on the ground, that Dead Miko rushing over towards her 'mate' glaring up at him. He shrugged and went back to his post. He was sure Sesshomaru-sama would spare him after all he had just hurt his half-brother….no harm done.

"Feh. Kikyo I'm fine." Inuyasha said rubbing his head looking very innocent (not threatening or dangerous) just sitting on the ground. He didn't want her fussing over him while others were watching, the soldiers or the other cell mates. It would just ruin his reputation. He had to get out of here. Somehow. He was sure he would find a crack somewhere or a hole in the ceiling but dammit! _Everywhere_ he looked there was no escape. Maybe he could find someone in the castle itself to help him?

Feh. Everyone here was so damn loyal to him…he needed a way out! He turned to look at his mate Kikyo suddenly. A thought hit him. It would be a long-shot yes but….would the guards be so stupid as to let them out?

_**-Sesshomaru and Kagome- **_

She was pacing. It was irritating him-he'd rather they use this time wisely. Ah finally she spoke up. At least he'd know what was bothering her. He sat on the bed and waited.

"So umm…when are you going to pass judgment on your brother? Or are you going to just let him go? I'm sure everyone will have their own opinions Sesshomaru." Kagome said biting her lip. Some court members liked Inuyasha and would demand his freedom. Someone would demand his head.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	22. Vacillate

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>22<strong>__**nd**__** prompt: Vacillate: Fluctuate in opinion**_

The castle was quiet; perhaps too quiet and there was no yelling from the dungeons either. Sango and Miroku were walking side-by-side in silence. The eerie darkness and the moonlight from outside wasn't helping. Guards posted in the halls bowed as they walked by. They had been told Lady Sango was Lady Kagome's elder sister so respecting her was a must. They just weren't aware she was a slayer and her job was to eliminate them, at any cost.

She wondered whether Sesshomaru had too many guards. Well Kagome was his mate so perhaps he had more protection around the castle? Maybe she thought in silence. Hmm? Oh they were at her door already.

_**-Royal Wing-**_

"My lovely Sango. Why do you worry so?" he said as the both stood in front of her chambers, Miroku wishing her a good-night. He was sure Sesshomaru would pass the right judgment, being that Inuyasha was their friend and his half-brother but perhaps not…shouldn't tick a demon off too much. Hmm…

"Because Kagome won't know…." Sango started.

"Ah yes…everyone's opinions will all be different won't they?" he said tying to be kind and sooth her worries. Suddenly a loud noise was heard drowning out Miroku's words as the both looked at each other, nodded and made their way towards the front gates of the palace. Well at least the both agreed on _some _things….

_**-Inuyasha and Kikyo- **_

He smirked as he and Kikyo made their way towards the borders of his half-bastard brother's lands. They were almost there. Stupid guard. The original, Hiko had left leaving this one with blue-grey hair, must be a new rookie. He, Inuyasha spouted a story and he let them out. One about Kikyo who needed to be let out so she could get new soul-stealers or she'd die without fresh air Etc…etc…

_Sirens resounding through the palace…_

_Yells and screams throughout the vast wings…_

_Loud footsteps running though the halls…_

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said as she stopped talking looking at his tense posture, eyes slightly ringed red. Her face turned one of dread. He was so dead this time. How much was he going to annoy Sesshomaru? Worriedly she followed Sesshomaru who told her to stay put. She was never good at following orders. There would've been a fair trial-pass judgment on Inuyasha? Fine. But now Sesshomaru would take things into his own hands-without hearing her out first this time.

They arrived in the clearing in front of the castle gates, Miroku and Sango already on the scene, and demons and more demon guards everywhere. She turned to hear the demons roar in anger as they saw Sesshomaru. Everyone having their own thoughts and opinions on the matter.

"Milord! You must forgive lord Inuyasha-sama! He is but a hanyou!"

"Milord! You must kill young lord Inuyasha-sama for his insult to you and your kingdom!"

"Milord!"

"Milord!"

It was driving Kagome insane as she blocked out their voices. Inuyasha would've reached the borders by now. He would be safe if he stepped out of the west and that was one thing she was sure Sesshomaru wouldn't want right now.

She saw Sango and Miroku conversing about something, Miroku's face, one of tension and seriousness –and she was about to walk over before Sesshomaru brought her back to stand by his side. Now was not the time. If the slayer wished she could come and talk to Kagome.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	23. Wagtail

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>23<strong>__**rd**__** prompt: Wagtail: A harlot**_

Kagome didn't know why Sesshomaru had brought her back to his side like that but she didn't dare question him. It seemed as though it wasn't a good idea at the moment, the way the demons were behaving right now anyway. Maybe it was for her protection. "Hiko." Sesshomaru said. Hiko came as fast as he could faster than 'demon speed' Kagome was thinking as he came and got on one knee to bow in respect to the both of them.

"Sire. My lady." He said bowing. Sesshomaru was giving him instructions as Kagome listened in. Sango made her way over to them as Miroku followed her always worried about her safety. Perhaps when they married he'd ask her kindly to stop being a slayer. It would put their future family at risk. Every child needed their mother. He saw Hiko bow, nod and walk away calling out names of demons that would be going with him in a hurry. Hmm now Sesshomaru himself wasn't going to go and collect his half-brother?

"Kagome-chan?" Sango said as she and the other demons watched two units of Sesshomaru's royal guard leave towards the border to get Inuyasha and Kikyo. No telling what the outcome was going to be or what Sesshomaru was thinking.

"Hai Sango-chan?" Kagome said looking at her. She knew that both, somewhere in their heart, they didn't want Inuyasha dead….Kikyo maybe, but sometimes you just had to draw a line somewhere. Inuyasha was just never going to learn or ever respect women.

She heard cursing and swearing from Inuyasha, glares from some generals (who enjoyed hitting Inuyasha) about using such language in front of 'their lady'. "Oi! Unhand me! I did nothing wrong! That stupid _wagtail_ you call your lady Kagome, wears a green mini-skirt prancing around Japan showing off her ass….and you call me crazy?" Inuyasha said pointing at Kagome's shocked expression. She couldn't believe he'd humiliate her in front of the entire court!

Everything just went silent then. Kagome dared to take a peek at Sesshomaru whose expression said nothing but his tense shoulders said otherwise. Miroku thought now was a convenient time to pull Sango away from the soon to be upcoming dangerous confrontation.

Right…Inuyasha? Respect women? Maybe in another life-time.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: eek..off with his head? Maybe? Please read and review! thanks! <em>


	24. Xanthippe

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>24<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Xanthippe: ill-tempered woman**_

There was silence in court as no one moved, no one dared breathe or even look at each other. The prince had just insulted the lady of the west…how would their lord rule this one? Sango was trying to fight Miroku- to go to Kagome's side but he held her back shaking his head. Leave this one to Sesshomaru.

"My re-incarnation….." Kikyo started. Kagome was so rude. Trying to steal all the attention away from her. She was the original here. No one even cared. So who cared if Kagome got an insult here and a little embarrassment there? She wasn't an angel nor was she mated to one.

"Kikyo…" Kagome all but growled. How dare she and Inuyasha both insult her like that?! In front of her subjects? Of course she knew they didn't dare laugh or insult her about it but who knew what they talked about behind their backs.

"You're ever always a Xanthippe aren't you?" Kagome said irritably.

"What's that mean?" Kikyo asked. Kagome gritted her teeth trying to keep calm.

"Enough." Sesshomaru said. He'd had enough of this and of the un-dead Miko. Time to take action.

"Hiko you and Senjou take the Miko to cell # 3 made especially for the ones with holy powers …..whether they work or not anymore." Sesshomaru said as an afterthought.

"Hmph. My powers work just fine thank you very much!" Kikyo said haughtily.

"Hn…indeed." Sesshomaru said.

"Why you!" Kikyo said.

Inuyasha was about to jump and grab Kikyo to run again when he was held down by a few guards.

"What do you mean by that?! What are you going to do to Kikyo?! Kikyo! Kikyo! Don't you touch her like that!" was Inuyasha's loud voice as guards held him down harder.

"Every guard back away from Inuyasha. I'm about to do something dangerous." Kagome said.

Everyone backed away slowly….

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow…

Sango sighed….

Miroku smirked….

Inuyasha said, "Don't you dare you wench!"

"**SIT BOY!" **

**(BOOM!) **

"**$% *^&*^$%$$%$#!"**

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: lol…Please read and review! thanks!<em>


	25. Yaff

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>25<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Yaff: Snarling dog**_

Inuyasha arose from his 'sit crater' and snarled at the ill treatment of his Kikyo-glared at Sesshomaru who stood next to Kagome looking indifferent as usual but inside Inuyasha could tell Sesshomaru was furious at him for calling Kagome such a word in front of his subjects, insulting and threatening the crown-which in turn insulted him. It could be called treason and from one of the royal house as well. Inuyasha had been out of the palace for far too long.

"What are you going to do to her?!" Inuyasha said struggling against the guards again. They snarled at the audacity of the hanyou. They would not have the prince attacking their Sire with their lady so close by as well.

"You should be more worried about yourself hanyou." Sesshomaru said as he ordered the guards to take Inuyasha to his study. Time to break it up as everyone started walking back to their posts, some shaking their heads, some curious, some saying 'it's all over for those two'

Kagome bit her lip and in the end she decided to hurriedly follow Sesshomaru and Inuyasha into the study. She had to hear what her mate had to say. A demons anger knew no bounds. Miroku let Sango go as the both followed Kagome, worry in their eyes.

_-Sesshomaru's Study- _

It was just the inu-tachi in the study, countless guards posted outside around the study-just in case Inuyasha did something funny or stupid….again. There was silence for a minute, tension in the air you could cut with a knife and then finally Sesshomaru started to talk.

"You perhaps first want to know what this Sesshomaru is going to do with your Miko." He started. Inuyasha nodded unable to say anything. He knew that he shouldn't interrupt while Sesshomaru was talking. He would kill him on the spot.

Sango was sitting with Miroku by the fireplace, so nervous that she was clutching his hand tightly without knowing it.

"Nothing more or less than what she deserves. Her time is already up in this world little brother-and it time for her to go back. This Sesshomaru has put her into a cell in which she cannot seek help from others outside. A cell in which she cannot escape. Her soul collectors/stealers cannot reach her to replenish her so-called life." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha slumped his shoulders in defeat. Kagome's eyes one of sympathy knowing it had to be done one day, better now than later. So Kikyo would just wither away and die in her cell without knowing what her sentence was to be. Cruel yes….heartbreaking yes….but…

"…..And what about me?" Inuyasha asked without looking up at Sesshomaru. This was the end for him too wasn't it? Kagome, Sango and Miroku looked at Sesshomaru then, all not knowing what to feel, not knowing what was going on in Sesshomaru.

The tension so thick, the silence so great that Miroku lost feeling in his hand because Sango was holding it so tight, and Kagome's gulp of 'this is the end'.

Yes…what about Inuyasha?

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: I had to upload this chapter today too :) For everyone who lovesreads/reviews this fanfic I've got an announcement next chapter that I'm so excited about lol…Please read and review! thanks!_


	26. Zoocytium

_**Alpha-beta**_

_**Lady Nefertiti**_

_Summary: "This Sesshomaru needs not a Miko" *Alphabet Challenge * _

_Important: Please see author's note at the bottom! Thanks._

* * *

><p><em><strong>26<strong>__**th**__** prompt: Zoocytium: Hollow Vessel**_

_-Sesshomaru's study- _

So it was going to be like that with Kikyo. Inuyasha didn't fight it only seemed to be grieving that Kikyo would never know the 'real plan' of what was to happen to her. It was better this way but he didn't or wouldn't have the chance of saying goodbye either would he? It was better than Kikyo would indefinitely know they were both dead meat and he didn't want to cause her any more pain.

"Sess…"Kagome started but thought better of it and shut her mouth. Kikyo wasn't un-dead! She was alive and was expecting right? She, Kagome fixed her herself! Or perhaps Kagome messed up and didn't do something right?

Kaede always did say to her, _'Young Kagome ….ye need more patience and time to learn the art of Miko powers and not run around juggling two worlds like ye do.' _ But no one ever said anything to her! and come to think of it….Inuyasha was taking it well right now….so then did that mean he was unaware that Kikyo was really alive or not? and that she was pupped? Or was she? What was going on? "Umm…you know I was…." Kagome tried again trying to see if she could say something, get a word in.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and began talking in an even tone that made everyone relax for now and Kagome had to be silent and wait till he was finished. "Inuyasha…while this Sesshomaru dislikes you and your _kind_…our great father would not wish for this Sesshomaru to kill you." He looked at Inuyasha then.

"….Regrettably he put it upon me to see to your well being until you were old enough to fend for yourself. Seeing that you cannot even do this-and though you had a mate to take care of now too, still unable to do this, I have come to a decision. If you EVER fail or disobey this I personally shall see to your death…" he continued.

"Wait…so does this mean?!" Inuyasha said looking up hopefully. Even Sango and Miroku looked hopeful.

"Inuyasha I am putting you in an exile of sorts where you will stay unless told otherwise. If you behave you will be permitted to visit your inu-tachi in the castle under supervision of my elite first unit of my army. However, if you wish to seek and audience with Kagome, I will be with you-you are still you are not to be trusted."

"….This Sesshomaru is placing you in Kaede's village—also a good sense of protection for them against lower demons that should attack your village. Make no mistake….you will not be alone. There will be my guards patrolling the area to make sure you are still in line also under protection. Should there be a problem…it will be taken care of." Sesshomaru ended.

Wow…Sesshomaru had never spoken so much was everyone's thought.

"I…you…thanks?" Inuyasha said. He was just going to let this go? Something was weird.

"Hnnnn…." Sesshomaru said looking down at the papers he would be signing.

So it was like that as Inuyasha packed up and moved into Kaede's village, some surprised to see him alive….Kikyo was gone, the tachi living in peace at the castle that time went on, and months passed into a year now.

_-Kaede's Village- (about a year later) _

Inuyasha stared up at the bright sky, a wry smile on his face as he thought about the past and the future. He had a lot of time to think-as he knew he should find a mate soon too. Sadly, no one seemed to look quite like Kagome or fit her description or actions. Hmmm….

He sat in his hollow vessel in the water trying to catch fish the human way…having no luck. He'd prefer standing in the water. He was in deep thought. He was called to the castle today. His security detail would be here soon to escort him-with appropriate clothing to wear to the castle. It was Kagome-sama's baby shower. She would be having a pup soon. The western lands would now have an heir…..and it troubled him somewhat. However, he had a plan hoping it'd work. Protection had tripled at the castle too as he'd heard.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard a noise in the bushes. It was old lady Kaede. "Inuyasha guards have arrived at ye's hut." He nodded as he steered his boat closer to her.

It was time.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Nefertiti: So the author that issued this challenge (On Dokuga) came up with an Alphabet challenge Part 2 last month and I decided to take it. So anyway, keep a look-out for my fic that I'm going to title <em>_**"Alpha-beta Part 2!"**__ thanks for all your reviews everyone!_


End file.
